


eDisharmony

by kts210 (redback210)



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马茨在论坛注册会员，然后认识了用户b_blau<br/>本尼在论坛注册会员，然后认识了用户defensefordortmund</p><p>      或者：<br/>“管理员暂时将你禁言！原因：心理学理论给其他用户灌输大卫-贝克汉姆的身体条件不好。”看到后马茨悲愤的叹了口气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eDisharmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183076) by [ascience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascience/pseuds/ascience). 



> 这是ascience大人的小说的中文翻译~

任意球论坛 >足球 >德甲 >球星

b_blau ：在巴西的时候他们不可能吃糖果，巧克力酱或者蛋糕那些玩意！  
b_blau ：www.bild.de /sports/ fussball / nationalmannschaft / - wm - diaet - 334478942. - bild.html，你自己去看看  
kick3r ：你竟然拿《图片报》举例？  
defensefordortmund ：还有啥？喝喝茶看看报纸然后沙尔克就能进两个球？《图片报》你也信  
defensefordortmund ：lol  
b_blau ：就别再用“lol”好吧？如果是真的信息源重要吗？  
defensefordortmund ：不是每个人都像老古董一样不接受新鲜事物的，另外回答你的问题：《图片报》上有真话吗？  
defensefordortmund ：那帮小子就是吃巧克力酱，不管队医制定了什么饮食计划。  
defensefordortmund ：而且你觉得曼努和马茨能忍耐一个月不碰它？  
luv_soccer ：哇,真甜蜜你竟然用昵称称呼他们  
b_blau ：@luv_soccer连“足球football”和“足球soccer”都分不清楚的家伙没资格插话。  
defensefordortmund :@luv_soccer足球和美式足球不是一码事！  
b_blau ：我等着你更合理的信息源呢  
defensefordortmund ：你觉得我开车去你家照着你脑袋来上一拳当信息源如何？  
admin_m :b_blau,停止散布虚假信息。dfd,在别人发布虚假信息时也不要暴力威胁。否则我就给你们俩禁言，有任何不同意见，我可以再次给你俩禁言。  
admin_m ：另外,这贴太八卦了，我会删除此贴并移动到世界杯 > 2014 > 德国队讨论区，并且等着看你们还能说点什么关于巧克力酱的离谱笑话。

**************

别人眼中，马茨-胡梅尔斯是个英俊富有的明星，不过他认为自己是个脚踏实地的人。

结束训练或者比赛发布会之后回到家里时，他可不会躺进黄金浴缸喝香槟，怎么可能，他顶多会从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒然后坐到电脑前面，就像任何一个普通人。

当然，可能也不是随便谁都会去论坛和人讨论足球话题，但这不代表他会拉着队友一起这么干。

“嘿伙计，谷歌过自己没，有些蠢驴声称‘马可只参加过19场国家队比赛’，你干吗不注册然后自辩一下？”这可不是会发生在更衣室的情节。

无论如何，对他自己来说事情就是这么发展的。

网络搜索自己，看看球员排行榜（马茨超自豪他稳定的挂在第九位），然后就顺便浏览一下论坛里的其他内容，好吧，不算顺便，他是花了挺多时间在‘球员数据’部分闲逛，甚至可能连别的用户的信息都看了。

于是马茨也给自己注册了一个会员。

他本来只是想简单的随便看看，那种一次性登陆，但他不知道究竟是怎么回事，反正就那么发生了，他花了大量大量的时间去编辑头像完善自己的用户信息。

有那么一会儿，马茨担心‘多特蒙德后卫’这种用户名是不是太明显了，但话又说回来，谁会相信真的有专业球员会上这种网站啊？

马茨收到不少评论还有私信，大家似乎非常喜欢他那些精准的战术预测，然后大概一个星期后，登陆论坛就变成他日常生活的一部分了。

任意球论坛相对来说算是个冷门的地方，不是那种特别热门的网站，更类似于球迷之家，而且管理员也特别严格，不能接受任何在俱乐部之间煽风点火的行为。

马茨自己也被禁言过一次，就因为他发贴讨论‘球员都用什么护发产品’，这真的很无聊吗？好像外人就真了解似地。

偶尔，马茨也会发一些他自己的，或者球队训练的照片到论坛上，假装那些都是从instagram或者twitter下载的，幸运的是目前为止尚没人觉得可疑。

马茨完全没意识到他有多沉迷这个论坛，他甚至下载网站的APP，用第三人称开始和别人讨论自己（我觉得明天马茨能首发），甚至觉得这一切都他妈的很正常！

*********

b_blau ：我告诉你,马茨才没1米92  
defensefordortmund ：你知道你可以谷歌吧  
defensefordortmund ：上面写的很明白  
b_blau ：我知道谷歌怎么说的,但那就像官方资料什么的。我见过他,我发誓他本人绝对没那么高，我1米87，然后他顶多比我高2厘米  
b_blau ：我估计是因为蓬松的头发  
b_blau ：它至少给对方增加了3厘米，至少

*********

好吧，马茨会没完没了的登陆论坛还有一个原因，就是b_blau，这名字一点都不酷，可他也不知道为什么就是喜欢对方。

他们的头一次冲突发生在阿森纳对拜仁的比赛时，那会儿马茨正坐在沙发上，一边看电脑一边用手机和马可短信聊天，有没有越位这样的话题他起码和两万个人讨论过两万遍了，没有什么大不了的，但当同样的事情再次发生在皇马比赛时，马茨突然注意到了那个用户名。

b_blau ：你看重放了吗？这不是越位，就像拜仁和阿森纳那场  
defensefordortmund ：我希望萨米能进两个球，所以很高兴裁判没吹哨，不过那挺悬的，裁判似乎也很犹豫来着  
kickupp ：你去看36:20时的站位，看着也不像越位  
b_blau ：你就永远向着德国人，啊哈？  
defensefordortmund ：那又怎么样  
kickupp ：嘿,我说你们去看看站位图啊  
b_blau ：没有‘怎么样’，我就是陈述  
defensefordortmund ：那你可以闭嘴了  
kickupp :嘿，嘿，你们能看看我吗，去看站位  
defensefordortmund ：难道你不是德国人？  
ronaldothereindeer ：你们能闭嘴让我们享受比赛吗  
ronaldothereindeer ：不管越没越位，进球有效，放过这个话题吧，别逼我去叫管理员你们这帮白痴

直到比赛结束，马茨也没等到b_blau是不是德国人的回复。

对方的个人资料显示的是空白，没有任何典型的提示，简单的说，b_blau的全部内容就是显示在顶部的灰色名字。

甚至就连‘最近一次登陆’都被设置为‘这个用户不公开分享这些信息’。

马茨盯着灰色的默认头像的笑脸看了一会儿，然后关闭了选项卡。

***********

接下来马茨没再去想b_blau的事，直到三天后，在训练结束时回到家打开电脑，看到论坛上有六封未读信息。

前三封是别人给他的回复，第四封是某个白痴问他相不相信萨米的转会遥远，而最近的两封来自b_blau。

马茨怀揣着某种古怪的兴奋感打开它们。

我读了你在团队动力 >球员一个接着一个 >退役 >大卫-贝克汉姆上发的‘小论文’，即使那可笑透顶我也简单的看了，也就是你才能把贝克汉姆的腹肌还有集中营联系到一起了。

哦，还有，管理员说他会再次给你禁言，不是因为你的论调，而是你发错区了。

马茨点击回复，想要问对方‘这是个赞美吗？’，可惜在发送之前就弹出一个新的窗口。

“你被admin_a暂时禁言，原因：心理学理论给其他用户灌输大卫-贝克汉姆的身体条件不好。”看到后马茨悲愤的叹了口气。

他有点生气，关闭窗口后看看手表，希望现在给马可打电话去喝一杯顺便玩会儿游戏还不晚。

在马可开口叫他名字之前马茨就问道，“伙计，今晚一起玩游戏吧？”

“额，现在？”马可的声音很低，电话中可以听到他在看电视，可能在看他超爱的那些侦探剧。

“你说这话是什么意思？这个时间很糟糕吗？”

“不，我的意思是，你这礼拜看起来一直很忙，额，我以为你，算了，别介意。”

回头想想，他似乎的确拒绝过好几次去酒吧的建议，而是回家去——

去看论坛，但这听起来也太惨剧了点儿。

马茨把注意力重新转回到电话，“你以为我？”

“我以为你认识了某个女孩儿，或者随便什么，我不知道，无论如何，我去找你玩游戏。”

马茨微笑起来，他就知道，任何时候他需要什么人，那就找马可。

在等马可过来的时候马茨再次检查论坛，好像24小时的禁言期能为他提前解放似地，可惜，可恶的阻止框又一次弹出来。

继续坐在电脑前，马茨打了会儿2048，看了看facebook，当他反射性的想去登陆任意球论坛时，门铃响了。

和马可一起时很有意思，也很让人放松，马茨几乎要为之前一周的无视后悔了。

“那你这礼拜都做了什么，如果不是和姑娘约会。”当他们在沙发上集中注意力对着屏幕打僵尸的时候，马可突然问道。

马茨吐了吐舌头，“我说了你绝对会嘲笑我。”

“还记得之前我给你提过的那个论坛吗，有超多错误的那个，是的，好吧...我，我注册会员了。”

马可果然立刻爆笑起来，这可是他听过的最好笑的笑话了，“我的老天啊，然后他们相信你是马茨-胡梅尔斯了吗？”

“不是说我以自己的名义，我就是，怎么说呢，就是匿名注册的——顺便说，论坛上的球员排名里你是第七，本尼的排名取决于他刮没刮胡子，凯文，我说的不是我们的凯文，凯文的排名比杰罗姆低，虽然我不知道为什么。说道凯文，格罗斯克罗伊茨最高能排到第四，这在我看来已经很高了，当然，我排在第九位。”马茨一边说一边抓了抓自己的卷发。

“哦，说我本尼，”马可直接抓住了马茨话里的重点，“他准备在下周办个聚会，好像是为了比赛还是什么的，管他呢，反正将会有个聚会，他昨天给我打电话让我叫你一起去。”

马茨希望他被点亮的表情没被马可看到，因为这实在太尴尬了，但本尼的邀请让他不可抑止的感到暖心。

屏幕上马可的角色给他的角色脸上来了一枪，马可大声欢呼起来，马茨决定转回游戏中，握紧了手柄。

**********

kick3r :我觉得多特蒙德赢不了下一场  
reus21 :defensefordortmund在哪，看来你很想让他开车去你家给你来上一拳啊球员一个接一个上的发言  
hope_han_solo :他那些话看起来可精彩了  
hope_han_solo :而且看起来的确挺符合心理学的  
admin_a :但仍然出格  
reus21 ：啊呀，看看谁从栅栏里出来了？你怎么说？  
admin_a :其他时候我是管理员，所以..  
b_blau ：别生气，你知道我们都爱你  
b_blau ：当然，我们也想念dfd  
admin_a ：就只是24小时，看在上帝的份儿上，blau，你就这么怀念和他争执吗？！

***********

虽然只是网络上的胡乱讨论，但本尼非常痛恨自己说错话，所以他决定在训练开始前去好好审问一下朱利安。

“在巴西的时候你是不是偷吃违禁食品了？”

朱利安混乱的看着本尼，脑子里想对方是不是疯了。

“本尼...那时候你也在巴西，和所有人在一起！是不是克莱默打到你了还是怎么的？”

本尼坚持自己的问题，“你到底吃还是没吃，蛋糕，巧克力酱，反正就是饮食计划之外的那些东西。”

朱利安吓傻了，他知道他有大麻烦了，“嗯..是的，我吃了..我是说，是曼努先开始的！”

所以当他在吃自己的营养餐时所有人都在享口福？本尼默默的想着。

“什么？那你干吗不告诉我？然后等着被互联网上那些蠢货提醒？！”本尼咆哮道，而朱利安慢慢向球场外退去，脸上挂着的表情表明，他非常非常担忧本尼的心理健康。

************

回复私人消息

这是个致敬，如果你希望它是的话。

(b_blau)


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

回复私人消息

就当我是开玩笑吧。

(defensefordortmund)

**************

第二天，当马茨刷新论坛网页时，那烦人的阻止框已经消失了，他的头像下有一些欢迎登陆的信息，头像，没错哈，他用的就是自己的照片，那些间谍电影里不总是这么演么，正大光明反而不显得可疑。

收件箱已经满了，发件人里有不少来自于他的..网友？反正他也找不出更好的形容词了，对这些朋友，马茨很愿意让他们知道自己的前名，当然如果对方也给他同样多的隐私的话。

马茨回复了大部分留言，一半赞同一半否决，等全部做完后，可算理解为什么那些年轻人要花如此多的精力在社交上，如果这还只是他们其中要浪费的一小部分时间的话。

另外，有不少人问他是不是青少年，因为他的说话方式？马茨决定按照心情在14到97岁之间随机给他们答案。

在收件箱的最后面，有一条来自于b_blau的消息，从时间上看，应该是他被禁言时发送的。

马茨反复看了十遍却怎么都抓不到重点，他们最近一次争执还停留在紧绷的气氛里，他还对自己的网友提出了个隐私问题，所以他真的不知道对方在表达什么。

最后，马茨决定用一个他遇到任何棘手局面的方式回复对方，就当我是开玩笑吧，句末还刻意加上了一个‘LMAO（笑尿了哈）’

从输入到点击发送的整个过程，他都感觉手指异常刺痛。

***********

> 题外话> 工艺品

puppymessi ：我想在卧室墙上画个金球，大家给点建议   
puppycr7 ：我有个图样模版，如果你想要就告诉我   
defensefordortmund ：我可不觉得是什么好主意，过一段时间等你再看向那玩意，你猜怎么着，被棒球砸中脑袋什么感觉这就是什么感觉

defensefordortmund ：我的意思是...我爱多特蒙德，超爱，可我也不会想把BVB标志挂在自己墙上  
bangbangball ：啊呀，DFD开始入侵到闲聊区啦  
b_blau ：如果是我的话我可能会挂一个，我的意思是，嗯，BVB logo   
defensefordortmund ：你认真的？一个沙尔克球迷？  
b_blau ：我也有BVB的朋友好吧  
b_blau ：我的意思是，BVB的球迷朋友，不是所有球迷都讨厌对方俱乐部球迷的   
defensefordortmund ：你就干脆承认自己喜欢多特吧，我们绝对能交上朋友  
puppymessi ：你们两只爱情鸟请别在我的话题下打情骂俏了，简直没眼看！！！！

**********

对b_blau，马茨了解的并不多。

沙尔克球迷——不过也不像太死忠，喜欢和他争论——因为他们都挺懂足球的，要知道很多理论或者战术的东西都是建立在对方同样踢球，或者某种程度上接触足球的基础上的，然而这并没有什么卵用。

b_blau的年龄，性别，或者足球之外的爱好仍然是个迷，甚至在马茨试着和对方调情时，他都没给出哪怕一点私人的信息。

整个训练过程中，马茨几乎都在面无表情的思考这些。

马可狠狠掐了一下马茨的大腿，同时附带一个警告的瞪视，就算他们上次比赛赢了但就像克洛普总说的‘日常训练偷懒是致命的’。

“遇到什么麻烦？”训练后淋浴时，马可关切的问道，这可是他最亲密的伙计了，光看对方的脸色就知道马茨在想些什么。

马茨该怎么解释？告诉马可他现在痴迷一个有头发问题的沙尔克球迷？（之前在他发贴时他们讨论过一些）——

所以马茨只能耸耸肩，然后竖起拇指。

就让马可觉得他一切都好吧。

训练后他们玩了会儿游戏，这次是在马可的房子，然后马可开始没完没了的给他科普对方在律政剧看到的剧情，那持续了好一段时间，直到马可停下他的噪音戳弄他的侧脸。

“额，干吗？”马茨对自己刚刚的走神稍微感到有些不好意思，不过老天啊，那些剧情基本都大同小异好不好，谋杀啊，情杀啊，非法获取视频证据啊，等等等等重复来重复去。

马可翻了个白眼，再次重申他的问题，“我是说，我们下周去本尼的聚会吗？我上次就问过你了而你一直没个出一个明确答复。”

是了，聚会。

世界杯后他们有一段时间没见过了，有什么无法言语的模糊的感触一直在他胸口萦绕，抓挠着他总是去想本尼，想念本尼。所以他真的很期待能再次见到对方。

“第一，打僵尸的时候你没非常明确的要我回答，第二，我肯定要去好吧？！然后第三，嗯，我也不知道第三是什么不过求你别再聊你无聊的律政剧了。”

说完，马茨赶紧向后躲去，正好躲开马可准备敲向他脑袋的手指。

马可大笑着喝了口啤酒，“那就聊点别的，你那个，怎么说来着，任意球论坛，最近如何？网友们对瓜迪奥拉准备统治世界的邪恶计划有什么看法？”

马茨抓狂的弯起膝盖好把脑袋埋进的臂弯里。

“我真的后悔告诉你一切，能不取笑我吗，你不明白，丢掉偶像包袱和球迷聊天真的可有意思。” 

马可啥都没说，那小混球就挑了挑眉毛，眼睛都懒得离开屏幕。

“是，当然，我也喜欢被人崇拜啦，不过...”马茨挥挥手，“那真的很酷，真的，你能认识很多有意思的人。”

有那么一会儿，他们谁都没再次开口，房子里只有那些僵尸催死挣扎时的咆哮，然后马可出声打破这沉默，用一种让马茨接受不能的关切却挑逗的语调。

“认识某人，嗯哼？”

上一次马可干预他时怎么说的来着——认识了个姑娘——马茨皱眉

“是啊，是认识了一些人，粉丝。”（马茨还没意识到自己和马可对人这个词的对话在数量级上完全不是一回事）

“唔，好吧！”马可迟疑点点头，让马茨开始感觉到之前的对话似乎有些诡异。

又打了三轮游戏，等到两人都困的眼睛都睁不开时马茨才从马可家告别。

回到家后，马茨仍然启动了电脑，意外的发现有一条来自b_blau的留言。

马茨被突如其来的肾上腺素炸的全身一麻，对方发来的不是什么回复，而是一条全新的消息。

我想和你继续讨论超级杯，但我觉得管理员不太欣赏咱们说话的风格？啊哈，所以你有skype吗？

马茨记得他们唯一一次谈到超级杯时，他记得他好像提到过，他对这场比赛唯一关注的就是奖杯，b_blau怎么说的来着，反正他们就开始站在两个俱乐部的立场上争执起来。

所以这只是一个对方想要他skype名字的借口吗？

不管如何，马茨仍旧感激对方这么做了，因为换做是他，他甚至不知道自己该怎么开口。现在他确定他们就是在调情，患得患失的，天知道网络另一头的人是不是丑得和半兽人一样，他希望不是。

马茨打字回复，慌乱的直接就打上自己的skype用户名。

狗屎！！

最好的结果都是让对方以为自己是个痴迷多特的书呆子，幸亏他扫视了一下，差点，只差一点他就发出去了，马茨整个人都不好了：

当然，很高兴能和你继续讨论，我的SKYPE名字是m.hummels

大抽了一口气，赶紧删掉——

到深夜11点多，当马茨终于注册好一个新的SKYPE账户时，脑子里只有一个内容，希望b_blau值得他为对方做的一切。

**************

defensefordortmund ：你觉得这场比赛怎么样？   
eis_schmelzer ：太他妈的爽了，尤其是罗曼和马茨  
eis_schmelzer ：尤其他们搞定那个吉米蹦那段，就算和比赛无关也太他妈有意思了  
99clubs :我就知道，我的天啊，那家伙到底是怎么带着鸡进球场的！  
defensefordortmund ：啥？一只鸡？真的假的？  
piszczek.key.smash ：等等，你没从电视上看到？  
defensefordortmund ：哈，真没，我那时在比赛  
reus21 ：真的假的？你在球队踢球？  
defensefordortmund ：额，也许？  
reus21 ：别告诉我是大家都熟悉的俱乐部里的一个！  
defensefordortmund ：哈哈，当然不是巴萨那样的，就是和一些朋友组的小球队。

 

***************

本尼知道自己表现的像个陷入单恋还不可自拔的青春期男孩，人们常说浪子回头金不换，但是，但是！从绝望的迷恋某个球员到去粉丝论坛还被一个多特的球迷迷住，认真的？

看来他喜欢的总是同一个类型。

本尼很高兴他在半年前加入任意球论坛，现下来看，可能这是他做过最好的决定了，起码这里让他能暂时忘记关于马茨的那些模糊的感觉。

认识dfd是个美丽的意外，谁让他就是喜欢和懂球的人聊天呢？

之前他懦弱的不敢回答dfd的提问，可谁能想到，有一天他竟然会不顾一切的去给对方发消息问skype号码，还真的就得到答复了？

对着软件上闪烁的光标呆了好一会儿想让自己冷静下来，但这根本没用。

所以关于超级杯..刚刚输入，他立刻就把内容删除，老天啊他甚至都没看那场超级杯！

Lilien（reus21）刚发了一张马里奥度假时的照片，看着真可爱——这听起来也不怎么样，这狗屎的消息看着就像个强迫症。

输入再删除，这动作持续了几乎有半个小时，本尼裹着毯子端起茶杯躺到床上，告诉自己不能继续下去了。

就暂时放下那些谨慎小心，随便说点什么，像面对一个普通朋友。

嘿dfd（我可以这么叫你吗？你的资料里没有具体名字），我刚看了德普最新的电影，你知道是哪个吧？那片子太酷了，强烈推荐你也去看看

************

（资源回收站，三分钟前删除的帖子）

> 题外话> 情感

b_blau ：谁能告诉我该怎么克服你的迷恋  
b_blau ：那种不正常的，烦人的，对自己直的不行的同性朋友的迷恋  
b_blau ：...算了，这太可悲了，这贴我删除了


	3. Chapter 3

b_blau ：我觉得沙尔克今年很有希望，虽然还有一些问题，不过我想我们能克服  
kick3r ：你说‘我们’的样子好像真有办法为球队效力似地  
kroosmyheart ：我不太了解，你是沙尔克球迷？  
b_blau ：我的用户名已经很明白了  
kroosmyheart ：？？？  
b_blau ：blau是德语中蓝色的意思，也是沙尔克的颜色  
kroosmyheart ：好吧，我不是德国人  
defensefordortmund ：为什么每次沙尔克比赛时你都不在线  
playit ：在沙尔克比赛时你是不是超想念blau啊 :P  
defensefordortmund ：不   
defensefordortmund ：也许...   
b_blau ：谁让我在沙尔克比赛时总有工作呢  
b_blau ：话又说回来，多特比赛时我倒是想问你同样的问题  
defensedortmund ：我有季票，所以你懂的，我去现场看球

******************

每次登陆论坛，本尼都得去编造一大堆的谎言，为什么要称呼‘球队’是‘我们的球队’啊，为什么他总有办法搞到Benedikt Höwedes的训练计划啊，到目前为止，他发自内心的庆幸没人对他有什么怀疑，因为他实在太不想让现实生活干扰到网上的幸福时光了。

他现实中的一切都糟透了！

训练的时候朱利安不停骚扰他，他的确很喜欢这个男孩，可有时候对方的孩子气实在是太让他精神紧张。

那孩子的贼笑声让本尼彻底情绪爆发，“你就不能去骚扰别人么？看，莱昂一个人呆在那，去找他。”

“才不，除非你告诉我你一直在和谁发信息，就没有停下的时候，所以这是个秘密恋情吗？”

本尼叹了口气，他甚至都懒得怀疑朱利安是怎么得出这个结论的，“并不，我的意思是，这事挺复杂的。”

朱利安像小孩子一样忸怩的哼哼起来，虽然他早就不是什么小孩儿了，“别，权力的游戏的剧情那叫复杂，在超市结账时你双手抱着东西还得伸手拿零钱，后面的顾客开始抓狂，这叫复杂，而你的感情生活才不是复杂。”

本尼骤起眉头想要教训面前这熊孩子，不过朱利安立刻就挂着窃笑奔向莱昂，那姿态轻巧的就像一个机灵的小精灵。

剩下的时间里，本尼一直在为朱利安的话困扰，‘你的爱情生活并不复杂’，这字句不停的在脑海里回响，他拿出手机看向背景图片，照片上马拉卡纳球场草皮上的他和马茨，再想到朱利安的话，一起冲击出一股难言的共鸣。

努力忽略胸口阵阵紧张的颤栗，本尼慢慢打开联系人列表，尝试着向对方发送聚会流程细节，正在此时，skype的消息提醒突然弹出来。

是defensefordortmund。

本质上来说，他们对彼此都是陌生人，对方甚至都不是个球员，但偶尔释放情绪和陌生人抱怨一下也不是很奇怪对吧？

b_blau ：今天的工作时间糟糕透顶，同事一直在问我的感情问题  
dfd ：感情问题？  
b_blau ：是啊，他一直问我是不是在暗恋另一个同事，那真的太烦人了。  
dfd ：他？哦哦，所以你是个女孩儿？我的意思是你的论坛资料上可什么都没写  
b_blau ：哈哈，我可不是姑娘  
b_blau ：祝贺我吧我不再是异性恋了  
dfd ：老天，真的很抱歉  
b_blau ：额，别道歉，你又不了解我的情况，我只是还在为工作时的事烦躁  
dfd ：不不，那也挺好的  
b_blau ：嗯哼，也不是什么大问题对吧  
b_blau ：我是说，开始对男人感兴趣，同时...

(dfd输入中..)

马茨开始怀疑自己的理智还在不在，当他越来越了解b_blau，知道对方喜欢绿茶，喜欢小狗，喜欢Coldplay，这让他们，不，让他变得...甚至连对方在赛前提醒他要早点休息都会让他能睡个好觉。

他本能的开始书写内容，以至于当他回归理智后再次读到它时，自己都有些惊讶都写了些什么——

dfd :不，那一点都不是问题  
dfd :这很好

************

> 有趣的事情 > 调查

问题：谁是足坛最火辣的帅哥？（mancrushoncasillas发布）

mancrushoncasillas ：回答自己的问题，卡西妥妥的！  
admin_m ：我觉得我必须得警告下面的所有人，禁止掐架   
playit ：CR7  
goalkeeping ：还用问吗，当然是奥利维尔-吉鲁(◡‿◡✿)  
11men ：内马尔内马尔内马尔！！！

（转至23页）

esmuellert ：克拉默<3  
goalkeeping ：他到称得上火辣的年龄了吗¬_¬   
admin_m ：不-要-掐-架  
realmadrid.realmatch ：任何时候，我都很乐意送给他一张黄牌，你们懂的   
b_blau ：额，马茨-胡梅尔斯  
b_blau ：我只是客观评论

**************

马茨准备去接马可一起参加聚会时才看到帖子，这种讨论可是他最喜欢的内容了，关于足坛的八卦，当然，也包括他自己的八卦。

他迅速的滚动鼠标，一页一页查看网友留言，嗯哼，克里斯蒂亚诺-罗纳尔多，克里斯蒂亚诺-罗纳尔多，太多罗纳尔多了，等他翻到最后一页时他看到了b_blau的评论。

那个回复太惊人了，马茨难以置信的张大双眼，他知道b_blau对头发问题异常关注，但‘最火辣的球员’，认真的？这可是另一个层面的问题了，尤其是在当他发现b_blau是个同志，或者有这方面的倾向之后。

这滋味简直难以言喻，很荣幸？很古怪？要知道别人可不知道他就是胡梅尔斯。

脑子里有个声音告诉他，忘记任意球论坛吧，注销账户，停止再欺骗b_blau（当然还有其他那些网友），但不知道为什么，他就是无法忍受当他打开电脑不去查询论坛邮箱，当他打开手机skype里再也没有b_blau好友。

不管马可知道会怎么想他。

defensefordortmund ：马可-罗伊斯，你在搞笑？

马茨在信息结尾刻意添加一个‘LMAO’，然后看了看手表——

已经迟到了！！“草啊！”马茨大喊着冲出家门，一路开车奔向马可家。

他只用了15分钟，嗯..即使如此，马可也已经满连愤怒的站在门口了。

“你家就没有一块表吗，宝贝儿？本尼都发信息问我们到哪里了！”

啊哈，是吗，本尼就从来没给我发过一次信息，他也许已经不记得他们——不再保持联系，然后忘了他们在马拉卡纳草皮上快乐的翻滚打闹，忘了他们彼此看向对方时那闪亮的眼睛，忘了他们在柏林广场上一起唱的歌！马茨固执的回想着那些画面，等到马可在副驾座位上坐下后才回过神来。

“别叫我‘宝贝儿’，亲爱的。”

“迟到，因为又在看论坛？”

马茨选择不回答马可的提问，他们一路无声的开向目的地。

再次见到本尼，就像马茨预想的那样尴尬与兴奋并重，本尼给了他们俩一人一个拥抱，然后把他们带进早就开始狂欢的房子里。

聚会猛一看上去就像是多特和沙尔克的联谊会，偶尔也能注意到一些其他人，比如曼努埃尔，已经醉得乱七八糟了，如果不是小埃里克扶着他那家伙肯定已经在地上打滚了。

马可偷偷藏到一个花瓶（这到底谁提供的房子）后面敲了敲马里奥，然后得到了对方一个大大的拥抱，马茨准备也来这么一下，如果本尼没有拉住他的衬衫袖口的话。

马茨发誓他在本尼脸颊上看到了一道红晕，如果换做任何一个其他人，他肯定会认为那是羞涩的红晕。

“这个，额，很高兴再次见到你。”本尼说完就离开了，留下马茨一个人站在客厅中央目瞪口呆。

总而言之，这是个不错的聚会，通常，马茨都会加入其中，但不是今天，不是现在。他就只是选择留在房间的角落里，站在那个带着条纹的看着有些狰狞的落地灯（也许本尼在巴西改变的品味？）旁边，慢慢喝着啤酒，看上沙发上越靠越近的马里奥和马可，思考自己的令人纠结的人生。

他的整个生活都像屎一样，本尼几乎不联系他，他甚至在训练时都不能集中注意力，还有网络另一头那个搅乱他脑子的人。

因为这所有的一切，对了，还因为当他的手机震动起来，相比于和其他人狂欢他更迫切的是查看对方发来的信息！

b_blau ：嘿   
dfd ：怎么了  
b_blau ：没什么，我只是在一个无聊透顶的聚会里  
dfd ：哦真的假的？我也是！我来看望一个朋友  
b_blau ：巧啊我也是，我很想念我的一个朋友，但他表现的古古怪怪的，所以这一切都看起来烂透了  
dfd ：为你感到抱歉:( 是你暗恋的那个朋友？  
b_blau ：不，是，也许...我也不知道，现在我真不想谈这个  
dfd ：对不起  
b_blau ：干吗要道歉，这又不是你的错   
b_blau ：我得先离开会儿  
dfd ：等下再聊

马茨继续去论坛上看看有没有新消息，可惜收件箱里空空如也，等放下手机后抬起头——  
本尼正站在他面前。

本尼脖子上挂着一条漂亮的编织成网格式样的灰色围巾，轻轻说道，“嗯，嗨”

“嗨”一定是摄入太多酒精了，马茨给自己的头晕目眩找了个合理解释。

“我们有好一阵没联系了，对吧？可能都怪我，我也不知道，我最近挺忙，世界杯后我有不少工作要做。”

“忙？忙些什么？要持续两个月？”马茨想让自己友善一些，好重新展开他们之间的友情，但嘴巴就是不愿意配合他的大脑。

本尼摩挲着自己的脸，当他和马茨的目光相撞，他的神情看起来就像刚刚被通知他的双亲在车祸中去世了，那是一种格外心碎的表情。

“不，我只是——只是你——”他矛盾的斟酌着用词想要表达些什么，马茨却突然握住他的手，出声打断他，“对不起，我不该这么说，是我太不擅长和别人联系了。”

马茨露出一个虚弱的笑容，本尼看起来也没有比他好多少，只是可爱的咬着下唇看着他。

陪着彼此站在那里有种懒洋洋的令人舒适的感觉，有好一会儿，马茨终于开口打破沉默。

“你知道的，如果你想谈一谈，关于你的工作或者其他什么，我一直都在，我的号码还是那个。”

本尼点点头，“我知道，好几次，我几乎就要打给你了。”

“真的？为什么？”

“我不知道，我觉得，可能是因为在世界杯后我很想念你？”

“我也是。”

马茨的话让本尼开心的笑起来，他习惯性的拽扯了一下对方的卷发，就像世界杯时，这让本尼感觉一切似乎又回归正常轨迹了，虽然他仍旧需要克服那个所谓‘工作问题’。

他们三个人——马茨，本尼，还有那难看的落地灯——一起站在角落默默观察周围那些越来越醉的朋友们。

本尼戳了戳马茨，示意他去看曼努埃尔比划着装作自己是白嘴鸦去逗弄某人的动作，手机震动了好几次，应该是论坛发来的消息，不过马茨这次决定愉快的忽略它们。

当曼努埃尔已经开始起哄让某个可怜的沙尔克男孩儿（马茨不记得那人的名字了），大声高唱‘南部之星’时，本尼赶紧嚷嚷着结束派对。

再次抱了抱本尼，马茨一边说再见一边转身去找马可，那家伙正拉着马里奥做在电视前方的地上，没意外的正看律政剧。

等他们离开时时间已经将近午夜，大部分客人已经回去了，曼努埃尔也终于醉到抱着本尼的水槽开始呕吐。

马可打开他那一边的车窗，让凉爽的空气涌进来。

“所以...在失联两个月后，你又开始迷恋起本尼了？”马可有些醉醺醺的，说的话似乎有些刺耳。

他没有迷恋本尼，他就只是很喜欢对方，本尼是个很好的朋友，他想念对方因为世界杯后他们有好一段时间没见过面，他怀念那些轻松的时光，他怀念当他说了一个并不好笑的笑话时对方大笑的样子，他还怀念——哦，也许，可能，就像马可说的？

“那不是迷恋。”马茨嘴硬的回答，他才不承认好让马可自我满足呢，打开收音机想要转移注意力，结果电台现在播放的音乐在眼下来看简直是个冷笑话，当Sido那恶心的情歌响起来时，马茨除了死死盯着前面的路面外别无选择。

眼角余光里，马可正合着节拍敲打着仪表盘，并且努力让自己的笑容不要太明显。

*************

echteliebe ：伙计们，下周就到沙尔克和BVB了，兴奋不:D   
felipe_ satan ：老天爷当然了，真希望到时你能来一起看网络直播  
reus21 ：沙尔克和多特？啊哈，这是不是就意味着blau和dfd都不能来了  
defensefordortmund ：是啊，你又要工作？  
b_blau ：唔，可能  
echteliebe ：啥工作啊时间这么随即D: 难道你是个职业杀手或者类似的什么？D:   
goetzescores ：这么奇怪的时间安排都能忍受，可见是真爱啊  
defensefordortmund ：真的假的，你真要工作吗？听起来太糟糕了   
defensefordortmund ：我还准备送你一张贵宾球票呢  
reus21 ：嗷嗷，你能也给我一张贵宾票吗？


	4. Chapter 4

admin_q ：唔..裁判吹终场哨了  
eis_schmelzer ：草啊，我需要冷静一下 #狗屎比赛  
baronbasti ：他妈的太对了，到最后我都认为沙尔克能追平比分 #为啥要打标签？  
ultrablue ：多特蒙德一点都不配  
felipe_satan ：得了闭嘴吧  
felipe_satan ：求别谈那个球，这比赛他妈的好极了  
felipe_satan ：如果你想黑其他球队，去menonthepitch.com，别来任意球论坛  
admin_q ：注意语言！  
hummelsandbees ：更重要的是：有没有发生本尼/马茨时刻？你们都懂的那种  
reus21 ：当~~~~~然~额头贴着额头抱在一起啦，本尼把手插进马茨的头发里啦，他们都汗津津的啦 <3 <3  
kickupp ：b_blau会喜欢这个的，那家伙可是对马茨的头发和其他所以的一切都超级着迷 :)  
reus21 ：太妒忌blau and dfd了，贵宾座啊！！  
felipe_satan ：用他们那位置根本看不清马茨和本尼安慰自己吧  
[论坛提示: 此贴已经被admin_q移动至 > 限制级> 同人> 配对]

**************

“你见鬼的要贵宾票干吗？”马可懒洋洋的霸占着马茨的床大笑，一边梗着脖子看向面前的笔记本屏幕，“乔纳斯是Mr Blau的新名字？听着真够沙尔克的。”

“不，乔纳斯只是没时间来看球，这就是——随便了，一个用户名罢了，你就不能赶紧订购那该死的球票吗！”说话间，马茨顺手把电脑屏幕转向自己。

在马茨看到屏幕内容前赶紧关掉某个选项卡，马可迅速点击回车，把早就输入好的内容发送到客户端上，“这不就好了。”

“额，谢啦！实在受不了在线售票，咱们球队的网站简直见了鬼了，它真能卖出一张球票都算是奇迹了。”

“没有我你可怎么办啊。”马可脸上挂着一抹自得的窃笑，身体往另一个枕头那里挪了挪。

马茨翻着白眼把马可从他的半张床推开，“我都懒得猜你要多久才放过我让我忘了这个。”

“‘这个’指的是？答案指向某个神秘的blau先生吗？”马可压低嗓音让自己听起来更沙哑迷人些，还一脸色情的表情活似个艳情片男星似地。

这太他妈的恶心了！！！马茨抓狂的疯狂摇头让马可滚远一点，“是是，你说的都对。”

“我，的，天，”马可一个字一个字掐着嗓子往外冒，“所以我刚才是在为你的约会订票？这能称得上一个真正的约会不，带着激烈的情绪，草坪上同时和21个壮汉，对了，还外加一个裁判一起，你觉得这说法罗曼蒂克不？”

马茨呻吟着，无比后悔他把马可搅进来，“这不是个约会！”

“这就是！之前为什么不告诉我？我曾是你最好的朋友吧？！给我讲讲！告诉我，快说，快说快说快说！”

马可抓起枕头朝马茨丢过去，马茨挡住然后把枕头丢回到马可头上，场面很快变成了枕头大战，直到马可投降。

“好了，好了，咱们——不，先听我说完——咱们就达成协议，如果赢了沙尔克就把这事儿告诉我如何？”

马茨抛出床上的最后一个枕头，可惜它不幸的直直从马可那炸起来的金毛上飞了过去。

“滚”

虽然所答非所问，不过对马可来说，这基本上就是一个肯定的回答。

***********

from marcool rads ：我告诉你，你现在正在毁灭自己的生活，哦对了还有，宝贝儿

to marcool rads ：见鬼，你什么时候把我的手机里的联系人名字改了

from marcool rads ：我说什么来着，你总是分心干别的，没完没了的盯着论坛然后就像个小姑娘似地嚷嚷‘这不是暗恋’，‘这不是约会’，哦哦哦~

to marcool rads ：我该怎么把备注改回去

from marcool rads ：说他们两个，或者两者结合，我必须指出这也和本尼有关，你们两个月没互相联系所以肯定是发生了什么。

to marcool rads ：这不关你的事

from marcool rads ：好吧，比赛结束我们有的时间再次聊这个。

************

本尼死死拉着夹克上的帽子，好让它再多盖住一点自己的脸，嘴里无声的祈祷着上帝，足球上帝，在他到达票台前千万不要被人认出来。

跌跌撞撞的挤着球迷群移动，本尼也不知道自己究竟想要得到什么，也许是dfd的真实名字？也许，或者是他们是否...他们关系的定义？或者他纯粹又是在折腾自己。

到了售票处，本尼斜靠着身体好让自己看起来漫不经心，一边清了清喉咙去询问是否有留给blau的票。

“你对是谁，额，你对买票的人有任何印象吗？”

柜台后面的男人在回答前先是敲了会儿键盘，然后说道，“这是网络订票，所以我不清楚。”

本尼皱眉，但还是点了点头，当对方正要把票递给本尼时，突然又把手停住了。

“等等，你好像，你是不是也是球员？今天的比赛也有你对吧？”

本尼赶紧把帽檐拉得更低一些，“不是！”

男人捏着手指仔细回想，“不，不对，伙计，你看着很像是其中一个——好像是，你知道的，就是那些穿蓝色球衣的！”

“赫韦德斯？”

“对，没错了，你是他吗？”

本尼一把抢过球票转身就走，“你认错人了。” 

在重新回到更衣室之前，本尼不停的在球票上寻找那些可能存在的隐藏信息——

购买时间，比赛时间，就像其他球票一样没有任何特别的内容。

本尼一气之下狠狠把票撕了个粉碎然后丢到离他最近的垃圾桶里，看着地上落下的碎纸屑，他也不知道想着什么。

旁边的门突然打开，朱利安从更衣室里探出头看过来，“额，队长？你不打算进来训话吗？或者我们得通知其他人我们没法开始比赛，因为你正在思考人生？”

本尼拉下脸，不过他还是做了个心理建设，尽量忽视自己可笑的失落感走进更衣室，加入他的队友们。

当他们走进球场时，本尼朝VIP看台望去，上面已经坐满了，只除了留给他，或者说留给b_blau的座位，看向空位旁的位置，他希望能有个人看起来似乎在等人的样子，可惜周围除了老人妇女外就是两个穿着沙尔克球衣的家伙。

都不可能是dfd。

失落感从胃里涌出，本尼都不知道自己有没有全力感觉失望，严格说来，对方也从没承诺过会坐在他身边，对吧？

没有时间再去想这些，比赛已经开始了，本尼随着队友，还有那些穿着黄色球衣的家伙们一起跑动起来。

************

mario ：多特可以说是统治了上半场  
andré ：咱们干吗要讨论这个？  
mario ：奥巴梅扬进了个球，是马可助攻的  
andré ：咱们干吗要讨论这个？  
mario ：兄弟，不用这样吧  
andré ：别说这场了，也别说其他任何不涉及咱们俱乐部的比赛

************

当裁判吹响上半场结束的哨声时，他们正0：1领先。

当马茨再次恭喜皮埃尔的进球时，他的思想已经飘到其他地方去了。

他所站的位置很难看清VIP看台，但他也可以清楚的知道那里有一个空位，这感觉就像被飞盘狠狠砸到脸上一样，有谁能拒绝免费的票？！

显然，b_blau做到了。

也许还有一个解释，马茨告诉自己冷静下来，也许对方没能换班成功呢？也许b_blau只是没来得及告诉他。

与此同时，脑海里也有个微弱的声音在提醒他，你实在没资格抱怨自己与b_blau的约会失败。

下半场变成了两队间毅力和天赋的比拼，沙尔克们迫切的想要进一个球追平比分，但整个45分钟里他们错过了太多次机会，这挺不值的，因为马茨有好几次都会不由自主的再次把视线转移。

随着终场哨声响起，穿着黄衫的人们开始欢呼庆祝起来。

马茨好像自己刚刚赢得了足够5000次日常口粮的巧克力酱似地龇牙咧嘴的笑起来，穿过整个球场蹦到凯文背上，当他注意到本尼时，对方正安慰自己的队友们，不过表情看起来似乎正被其他什么困扰着。

马茨赶紧朝本尼跑过去，深感遗憾的把对方拉起来。

他们抱了抱彼此，本尼随便说了点什么，就算听着毫无意义不过马茨还是大笑起来，就像每次当他们在一起时他会做的一样。

“比赛不错。”这话眼下在任何人看来都是恶意满满，可马茨的确是真诚的在赞美对方。

“你也是。”本尼汗湿的额头贴上马茨的，马茨感觉着本尼环绕着他脖子上的手，还有那些从头发的末端依稀传来的模糊的颤抖，关于b_blau的一切思考都远去了，马茨深深的享受着这一刻的温情。

但本尼比平常更快的就放开了他，突然失去的温暖让他整个人都冷起来。

本尼挂着个紧绷的笑容匆匆转身，“我得走了，之后发信息聊。”

等马茨再次面对自己的队友时，马可正挥着手试图引起他的注意，嘴里正做着口型无声的说着什么，不用听到马茨就知道那是什么。

‘谈话时间到了’

见鬼。

************

b_blau ：恭喜比赛胜利  
dfd ：发生了什么？  
b_blau ：什么意思？  
dfd ：为什么没来？换班不成功？  
b_blau ：我/来/了，但我可没看到/你/。  
dfd ：我可没说过我也会在  
b_blau ：那你怎么知道我去没去？  
dfd ：我在BVB有一些人脉  
b_blau ：好吧，但我的确去了，你可以去票台问问  
b_blau ：我有点觉得被骗了  
b_blau ：你是说过‘试试你能不能在球场找到我’对吧？  
b_blau ：我假设那将会是场约会  
dfd ：哦  
b_blau ：见鬼，难道不是？忽略我刚刚说的吧  
dfd ：不  
dfd ：不！  
dfd ：我很抱歉，可我觉得在那个场合与你见面太诡异了  
dfd ：所以我不知道，我很喜欢你，但我真的不知道  
dfd ：我不知道这样会不会显得奇怪  
dfd ：或许我应该再次安排一场会面，我不知道..  
b_blau ：会见？  
dfd ：不，把它称作为是约会

***********

“那我就直说了，”马可说着，自己把自己逗乐了，“因为某种程度来说，信不信由你，我有点不好掌握。你对本尼还存在幻想，虽然你愿意承认这一点，然后你注册了一个论坛认识了某个人并迷上了对方，如果对方和你在同一个国家你还打算和那人展开一段关系，同时那个人根本不知道你是，额，你。你邀请对方来看球，然后你觉得那人没来但他确实可能来了，现在你又要和那个人约会。”

“是，额，基本来说，没错。”

“草，这他妈的比电影都精彩！”


	5. Chapter 5

这章好长。。。。。。。同时螺丝好萌~~~~~

^^^^^^^^^^^^

第五章

oezily ：你们看马里奥的冰桶挑战了吗？  
oezily ：当水从他头上滚落，那画面简直无价  
schnellerbesserneuer ：唔，我懂  
defensefordortmund ：不过巴斯蒂的那个感觉更好一些  
b_blau ：我不确定，不过我更喜欢杰罗姆那样裸着上身来做  
defensefordortmund ：你确定你在说露出肌肉看起来更漂亮？  
b_blau ：是的，毛发旺盛的胸肌  
defensefordortmund ：巴斯蒂那个才是目前为止最好的，别想说服我  
b_blau ：才不是那样  
james.rodriguez.bond ：这他妈的绝对是我在论坛上见过的最令人难以置信的争论了 

oezily ：你之前不常来这个讨论版吧  
defensefordortmund ：暂且放下，我们下周见面再私下讨论  
b_blau ：同意  
defensefordortmund: ;)  
iceicebasti ：见鬼  
iceicebasti ：...  
iceicebasti ：你们俩，见面？？

***********

“我不确定该如何评论‘你匿名在网络上认识了某个人现在还打算去面基’这件事，你知道，我加入足球圈可能没你那么久，”朱利安好整以暇道，“但我可以确定的是，成为专业球员时，可没人告诉我需要学习这部分内容。”

他勾着下巴，看着胡乱散落的一大堆T恤思考该怎么选择。

“你觉得我之前干过这事？你觉得我经常这么做？你真这么认为？”本尼反问，手里疯狂比划的行为显而易见他正处于过度焦虑之中，当他需要时尚建议时，朱利安一如既往的慷慨，但从对方进门后的一个拥抱到现在，他已经试了起码有二十种不同的造型了。

如果dfd和朱利安一样难以取悦，本尼觉得他们根本就没有发展关系的可能。

“那除了对方是个多特球迷外你还知道些什么？你该怎么找他？这里，试试这件。”朱利安说着，顺手递给本尼一件深蓝色的亨利衫。

本尼忍受着朱利安怀疑的神色把衣服套到身上，“我们谈论了很多，我知道你怀疑我甚至知不知道他的名字，不，我不知道，但他也不知道我是谁。同时他告诉过我，想找到他非常简单，他确定自己会是唯一一个独自站在电影院门口的人。”

“电影，可真够浪漫的。”朱利安表现的好像他是本尼的约会助力似地，严厉的叫道，“把裤子脱了。”

“啊？”

“我绝对不会就这么放你离开，你难道就没有瘦腿裤吗？”

本尼叹息的呻吟着，只能任由朱利安一次又一次把他套进那些又紧又难受的裤子。

等朱利安确定好最终选择，打量着绕本尼转了一圈，终于赞许的点了点头，“如果你是我女婿，我会非常自豪。”

“这是什么见鬼的说法？我可比你还大五岁！”本尼抱怨着，手里却迅速抓起他的钱包钥匙手机，让自己能赶在朱利安再次折腾他的衣服之前逃出门外。

不幸的是，朱利安的电话立刻就跟了上来，“你还没画眼线呢。”

作为回答，本尼告诉朱利安——

“我就当没听到你说了什么，同时，当我回家时我希望你已经滚了。”

本尼保持着出街时的标配：太阳镜，帽子，围巾。抵达影院时，本尼想着，也许自己生命中起码能有一次，事情可以按照希望的那样发展。

一离开车，他首先注意到的是一个看起来怪怪的男人，独自站在影院门口，穿着打扮几乎和他的一模一样，围巾、太阳镜，帽子拉得几乎盖住整张脸。

本尼慢慢的朝那个男人走过去，但是当对方抬起头时——本尼几乎心脏病发作——

那男人带着和本尼同步率爆表的表情，两个人同样惊诧的盯着对方，但这是马茨，马茨-胡梅尔斯，活生生的！

怎么就得是现在！马茨强迫自己挤出一个笑容，说道，“嗨，没想到会在这里碰到你。”

本尼看起来显然同样感觉不舒服，但也可能不是为了同样的理由。

“嗯，是啊，太巧了。”边说边尴尬的笑起来，眼睛同时在本尼身后四处张望着。

“额，你是，唔——”“在等人？是的。”

本尼点了点头，有那么一会儿才反应过来马茨干吗要一直盯着他，显然对方正期待一个他为什么要穿上难受的紧腿裤的解释。

“同样的理由。也在等人，就是说，我就是，额，约好了这里。”本尼说着，同时比划着手指指了指影院入口的位置。

马茨模糊的用嗯作答，然后两个人静默下来，就这么一起傻站在那里，本尼偶尔能感觉到本尼正凝视着他，但是当他转头看过去时，看到的只是马茨盯着自己的脚面发呆。

脑部的齿轮嘎吱作响，本尼不停的计划当dfd出现时自己该怎么办，他该用什么理由摆脱马茨？撞见约会对象正和其他人一起绝对是‘绝对不要在约会中做的事’排行榜的第一名。

等待了有二十分钟，诡异的，同样的情况也发生在马茨身上，本尼意识到也许他担心的都不再是问题了，因为不管约会不要做名单里有什么，你得有个约会对象才能称作是约会。

就这么干等着，随着时间推移，本尼越来越觉得自己就是个悲剧，但是当他意识到马茨同样如此，看到对方一脸颓然的靠着墙壁时，虽然听起来有些三观不正，不过他确实感觉好受了点。

马茨想，他的约会看来是完蛋了，但与此同时，本尼陪着他一起当个LOSER又让他说不清楚自己是开心多一点还是失望多一点。反复再看了三次表，他终于决定面对本尼。

“你打算看什么电影？”

“银河护卫队。”

马茨的眼睛闪闪发光，像一棵被装饰好的圣诞树，说着，“我也是！你想一起去看吗？因为，额，我的朋友可能不会出现了。”

双鸟在林不如一鸟在手，本尼冷幽默的想，和马茨一起完全能抵得上某些网络上认识的混球三次的失约。

所以本尼点头，果断的把手里的票抽出一张丢进垃圾桶，然后和马茨一起向影院里走去。

马茨买了一大包爆米花，本尼很感激影厅黑暗的环境下他们之间能有一个扶手做缓冲。

耳朵嗡嗡作响，当广告在幕布上开始闪烁时，本尼感觉空气里似乎有某种张力开始涌动，他想知道马茨是否也感觉到了。

电影开始放映，但本尼大部分时间都在

A）看着马茨

B）阻止自己不要试图去触摸马茨的卷发

C) 精神上诅咒dfd那个可耻骗子外加眼下这一切的推动者

D）以上全部

当本尼把视线转回到电影上时，他突然看到一个会说话的浣熊和一颗会走路的树，他猜想这是不是某种对他人生的带有讽刺意味的隐喻。然后在剩下的两个小时里，他让自己沉浸在树人‘Groot’的呼唤里，偶尔隐隐约约的有个想法在脑海里荡漾，起码他保住了自己大部分的自尊。

 

灯光再次亮起来时，马茨立刻就兴致勃勃的开始谈论电影还有里面那些角色，半点也没有提及他们之前在影院外时悲剧的等人时光。本尼顺着话题胡乱点着头，脑子里则想着他为什么会允许自己在大庭广众下自掘坟墓，因为这整个冒险现在看来，只能用灾难性的来形容。

当他们走到出口时，马茨的分析已经开始深入到镜头语言了，同时还不停的比划着双手增加说服力，那活泼劲儿在本尼看来还怪可爱的。

不过本尼还是比了个手势打断马茨对那部太空大片的胡扯。

“你想去喝杯咖啡吗？因为我仍然为我的约，额，朋友放我鸽子生气。” 

马茨有些迟疑的，把手机拿出来然后输入了一些内容，然后点头轻笑起来。

“当然，咖啡听起来很不错。”

这听起来很好，事实上是太棒了，所以本尼选择无视兜里手机上信息提醒传来的震动。

等他们坐在咖啡厅里（他们选择了一个比较不容易被注意到的角落），本尼慢慢意识到他们现在看起来就像是在约会，这让他不由自主的把餐巾纸撕成一条一条的，然后用小薄饼去搭小山。

“比赛后你没给我发信息。”马茨说道，声音里略微带着一点指责。

“哦，是的，我，我忘了。”本尼回答的理直气壮，他这次的确没说谎。

马茨抿了一口他的热巧克力，放下然后用手环握住杯子，“就像在巴西后一样？”

这话让本尼别无选择的移开目光，他感觉皮肤发痒，这绝不只是因为那条紧过头的裤子。

“别旧话重提了好吗？我很抱歉。”

“我只是不明白，我真的不懂为什么前一天我们还能一起唱歌然后第二天你就开始只用‘好’或者‘我不知道’来回复我的信息。”

本尼爪弄着衣摆悲伤的大笑起来，一个男人怎么能如此健忘？

“所以其他人真的什么都没告诉你，嗯？”

“告诉我什么？”马茨皱眉。

“忘了吧，我是个愚蠢头顶的傻瓜，就这样吧。”

马茨正开口想要争辩什么，但突然传来勺子掉到地上的咔嗒声（本尼真的超想感谢上帝），一个侍应生正快步从非常接近他们桌子的位置向外走去。本尼只来得及扫视到那人的背影，但他发誓他曾经在什么地方见过那种刺棱着的，被染成金色的发尖，不过，好吧，看来是他越来越偏执了。

马茨爆出一声嗤笑，慢慢的本尼也加入其中，为了不要太过尴尬，两个人都开始低头痛饮自己的饮料。

“我觉得，如果这么继续下去的话，你知道的，我们总是拥有彼此，但这听起来好像我们提前计划好了在这个时间地点约会一样。”马茨抿嘴笑着说。

本尼尽量让自己的声音不要显得太嫉妒，“所以你本来打算出来约会的？”

“哈，是啊，看看这是怎么结尾的，想着出来见某个对你来说特别的人，结果对方，好吧，并不是。”

“我懂，糟透了。”本尼理解的不停点头，这让马茨的目光古怪起来，不过他选择什么都不说。

当杯子被清空后他们一起离开咖啡厅，马茨陪着本尼走到停车位，分别时他咧咧嘴做了个鬼脸，“这次可别又忘了发信息！”

本尼无法把自己的目光从后视镜移开，直到他彻底看不见马茨。

几乎就在对方离开他视线的下一瞬间，本尼就开始掏出手机输入信息——

to mats ：再给我讲讲那浣熊在电影里都做了什么

from mats ：不要一边开车一边发信息 ;)

*************

marco ：我需要帮助  
mario ：好，就来  
marco ：我都还没告诉你需要帮什么忙呢  
mario ：无论是什么，兄弟，我肯定帮你  
marco ：你不想先听听整个故事情节吗？  
mario ：啊哈，好啊，我一小时后到你家  
marco ：哦~我就是喜欢你的冒险精神

*************

马可看过太多律政剧了，他最爱的Judge Joan上礼拜最新的一集里的剧情，正好就是一个姑娘在网上认识了个十五岁的男孩，等他们出去见面时她见到的却是一个五十岁的连环杀手，那家伙正好和女孩儿的妈妈是双胞胎，因为是代孕他们一出生就被分别送走——重点是，网络交友很危险！

同时，就他的经验，在网络上随意乱逛都能轻松买到超过二十个天知道是什么诡异的教派的神职人员证书。

于是，马可得出结论，马茨去见面的可能是个连环杀手，或者更糟糕的，一个记者！即使对方就是个普通人，他也认定自己应该跟在后面随时准备着去干预，以防发生什么不测。

马可叹了口气，他还有别的选择吗，作为马茨最好的朋友他只能接手对方的麻烦，就像克里斯丁-斯图尔特是个女演员一样简单明了。

整个监控过程都要专业，马可对自己强调，然后他快速的打开一大堆可靠或者不可靠的网站收集信息。

/你完全可以直接雇一个私家侦探，可为啥错过找乐子的机会呢？/

宾果，这才是他的思维方式，马可想着。

/首先要搜集任务目标的个人信息。/

根本不需要，马茨可是他最好的朋友，他连对方爱用什么洗发液都知道。

/衣着一定要有隐蔽性，特别是在调查对象认识你的前提下/

记录下来

/你同时还可以带上假发，或者做一些面部假体，但如果你准备的不专业也可能会让自己看起来太造作以至更容易被发现，如果你真的想要有一个新的面貌，最好的选择，是推翻你的监控想法，别把自己当小孩了，去做一个真正的男人！/

嗯...才不。马可不打算给自己贴假胡子，但放弃监视也是绝不可能的，他看了看表——马茨的约会将在三小时后开始。

/再找一个人当你的后援，从其他角度也许能发现你没发现的东西/

马可连想都不用想就知道该给谁发信息，而对方同样用光速回复了他。

大概70分钟后，马里奥敲响马可的房门，灿烂的笑容让小酒窝都显露出来了，他先是把自己撞进马可的怀里，然后到马可的沙发上坐下。

“你竟然定做了一个相框把决赛时我和你球衣的照片裱起来？”

马可扑通一声倒在马里奥旁边然后扬起眉毛。

“多新鲜啊，不提这个，你必须得帮我，我没时间把整件事解释明白，长话短说，两个小时后马茨要去约会，这可能太粗略了点，但是我必须，额，我必须得去看护好他的后背。”

“我看到你已经做了一些研究，”马里奥用手指点了点桌子上的笔记本，还有电脑屏幕上没被关闭的业余侦探网站，说道，“所以我们该怎么做？”

这就是马可为什么爱死了马里奥，不去问什么就愿意陪着他一起惹麻烦，这可真是件好事（对整个世界来说），他们成为了足球运动员而不是职业罪犯。

他们收集了一些需要的设备，然后把那些DIY的侦探工具放进车里（马里奥已经在线订购好一辆白色面包车了）

监视做起来可不像电视剧里演的那样好玩，在他们到达电影院停好车后，就连西班牙纪录片也比看着马茨数着时间不停的把重心从一条腿转移到另一条腿来的有趣。

在街对面实际发生任何事情之前，马可已经通关了三遍手游同时也已经和马里奥自拍了有67张照片了。

马里奥突然戳了戳马可，让他去看那个突然逼近马茨的人。

“本尼？”马可惊讶的叫出声，看向马里奥希望对方给自己一个解释，但马里奥只是耸了耸肩膀。

马茨和本尼就那么尴尬的站在那里，这起码又持续了20分钟，仍然等待着什么，然后马茨面向本尼，他们交流了几句之后就一起走进电影院。

“咱们绝对得跟住他们！”马里奥嚷嚷着叫起来，甚至话都没说完身子就已经站到了车外。

 

马里奥和马可去买同一场的票，但在黑暗的环境下实在观察不到马茨和本尼都在做什么，所以他们决定暂时先欣赏电影，监控工作再次展开时，战场已经转移到了咖啡馆。

马茨和本尼选择的是个死角位置，旁边只有一个不大的植物盆栽，在讨论了一番两分钟内能在互联网上找到什么靠谱的建议之后，马里奥和马可意识到事实上根本没有，除了给自己的失败来个快速自拍？

“我记得我好像读到过怎么伪装。”马可突然说，像个小孩子一样兴奋的哼哼起来，马里奥给了他一个询问的眼神，但马可只是简单的示意他，“看我是怎么做的。”

他从附近的桌子上抓了一块抹布，又找了一些餐具做道具，当然，还包括他那本记录着监控守则的小本本——看起来的确有点像是侍应生，如果你眯着眼看的话。

马里奥窃笑着朝马可竖起大拇指，这鼓励了马可大起胆子更靠近马茨和本尼一些，好让自己能听清楚他们在谈些什么。

“我真的不懂为什么前一天我们还能一起唱歌然后第二天你就开始只用‘好’或者‘我不知道’来回复我的信息。”

“其他人真的什么都没告诉你，嗯？”

“告诉我什么？”马茨皱眉。

“忘了吧，我是个愚蠢头顶的傻瓜，就这样吧。”

马茨准备要说点什么的时候马可简直兴奋的不能自已，他迫切的想知道马茨接下来会说什么，可惜他忘了自己现在是个侍应生，手里的勺子就这么灾难性的被他不小心掉到地上，发出的一连串的响动让马茨和本尼立刻就抬起头看过来，马可除了硬起头皮继续假装侍应生努力让自己离开的更自然些还能如何？这才不是他的错，网站上可没告诉他当汤匙掉到地上后该怎么继续使命！

那些人总是不给出真正有用的建议！

当马可回到马里奥身边时，马里奥用一个大大的白眼迎接他，莫名其妙的，马可觉得这看起来可爱极了。

“好了，我不知道马茨约会的那哥们究竟是怎么回事，不过本尼谈到自己为什么在世界杯后不再联系马茨，他说‘其他人竟然没告诉马茨’还是怎么的，我有点糊涂。”马可复述自己听到的东西，同时悄悄把抹布丢到某个不知情的客人腿上。

马里奥缓慢的点了点头，表情来看似乎他知道点儿什么，“他们在说那个真心话大冒险，对吧？”

“什么真心话大冒险？”

“哦对了，那时你不在，那是在世界杯结束后我们抵达柏林的晚上发生的。”

马里奥开始给马可科普那天晚上都发生了什么——

这并不是整场戏剧化表演里缺失的主线内容，但这也足够让马可怀疑那些之前被忽略的细节——

然后驱使马可打开他的任意球论坛。

*********

dfd ：你为什么没出现？  
dfd ：发生什么了？？？  
dfd ：你在吗？？？？？？  
dfd ：blau,你在哪！  
dfd ： [用户撤销了这条消息]  
dfd ：我非常担心你。

*********

defensefordortmund ：任何人有b_blau的消息吗？  
goetzescores ：不，最近没有  
chelseaisagirlsname ：他的个人资料也打不开了 D:  
admin_m ：他要求我们更改他的个人资料，该页现在已经无法被访问，但他的账户仍然存在。

*********

By noreply@Free Kick.com  
To blau@mail.com

回复：论坛怀念你！

嗨 b_blau，  
你有一周没有登陆任意球论坛了！  
你的收件箱里有16封未读邮件，同时所有人都很想念你！  
最近又展开了很多新的讨论贴，请登陆并查看。

你诚挚的  
Free Kick

(这是自动发送邮件，如果你拒绝接受此类信息，请点击here链接退订)

[16:04删除]


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

from mats ：你在做什么？  
to mats ：现在？  
from mats ：不，上周二，从上午10:30到12:30，这是个警方问询，我需要你立刻为一起谋杀事件做出不在场证明。  
from mats ：哈，开个玩笑  
to mats ：我差点被吓傻了你个混球  
from mats ：正在看JudgeJoan，我真好奇，马可，你怎么就这么喜欢这玩意？  
to mats ：我也真好奇了，马可怎么就这么喜欢你呢  
from mats ：哎哟  
from mats ：这话一向是我说来着  
to mats ：¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
from mats ：别想用我的武器来对付我

************

背靠床头躺在床上，一手拿着手机，另一只手举着巧克力能量棒，本尼发现他的生活品质在直线提高，自从把dfd放在脑后同时用马茨填补进来——不，不，这听起来太不对劲了。

也许是他感情用事，不过本尼会保留论坛的账户很大一部分原因是，每当他删除一封论坛邮件，他的情绪就更放松一些，好像连空气都更清新了一点儿。尤其想到收件箱里持续增加的未读邮件里，有九成可能其中的90%都是dfd发过来的，删除起来就让他更加愉悦了，只是隐约的，本尼仍略微遗憾着。

他真的思考过去回复dfd的skype或者论坛邮件，给对方一个答案，实际上有几次他已经开始打字输入了，但在朱利安最少20的电话咆哮后，他最终选择了放弃。

他能给什么答案？本尼知道他本身就问题重重，他的候选人名单可一点都不单一，与其如此，不如让dfd自己慢慢发现他是个恶毒可耻的骗子吧。

所以本尼选择回归他曾经的状况：把一切情感投入到马茨-胡梅尔斯身上。

或者他现在可以做个更无耻的假设，如果dfd是那种只想寻求一夕之欢的人，那对方现在肯定已经学到不是什么人都可以欺骗的，就让对方认为自己是在复仇吧，私人恩怨那种。

 

发信息聊了一会儿，但这样根本无法平息他的渴望，本尼最后还是抑制不住的拨出电话。

只响了一声铃马茨就接了起来。

“让妓女扮演女招待去法庭作证，结果她的证词还成为审判的关键证据，这事合法吗？”马茨的声音从话筒传来，用一个疑问代替你好。

本尼大笑着从床上站起来，“我觉得不，你在为自己上法庭积攒经验？”

马茨一下就被哽住了，听着电话里沙沙的声音，他放慢语速反问，“管我叫妓女是某种隐喻表达吗？”

“唔，起码你的长相挺合适的？”  
话一说出口本尼就开始后悔了，对你的朋友开玩笑说对方是出来卖的是一回事，但玩笑对方出来卖还认为对方很迷人就是另一回事了，好在，马茨的干笑声好像他听到过他多次这类玩笑一样，本尼突然联想到马茨的好友马可。

他觉得自己好像明白了点儿什么。

“干吗要看那些恶心的连续剧，就没有别的可做吗？”本尼问道。

“我只是想分散一下注意力。”像个肥皂剧里那些妒火中烧的女主角一样似地，马茨幽怨的长叹一声，“记得影院那次吧？额，约好的那个家伙我还是联系不到，所以我现在半是担心半是快要气疯了，这让我有点脑子用不过来，所以只能花整个下午看连续剧。” 

本尼突然就注意到马茨的语法错误，注意力怎么都无法从对方口中的‘家伙’转开，马茨之前是对他说过自己是去约会的吧？

“谁，额，我是说那个家伙？”本尼小心试探着，努力让自己表现的漫不经心，拿着手机的手指却死死收紧起来。

“他真的很好，超爱足球，就是有点高冷，总归来说是个赞透了的家伙，我的意思是，可能是吧。”

那个人听上去优雅又迷人，不过让本尼暗自欢喜的是，这是建立在那人是个混蛋的基础上的。

马茨泛起一抹窃笑继续说道，“你知道最有意思的是什么吗？”

你的脸，本尼想着，嘴里给出另一个内容，“什么？”

“他是个沙尔克球迷！看来跨俱乐部的恋情注定是个灾难。”

本尼模糊的用乱七八糟的语气助词表示同意，与此同时，他恨不得把余光里的沙尔克闹钟从窗户里扔出去。

“他叫什么？”本尼的问题刚问出口就被马茨的咳嗽声打断了，电话另一头电视的音量突然大起来。

“先到这里吧，马上就要到审判环节了。”

马茨挂断的速度快到让本尼来不及说再见，这让本尼不禁怀疑，也许有秘密的人不止他一个。

************

marcool_rads ：你们好啊，网络上的球迷朋友们  
marcool_rads ：谁能给我讲讲b_blau和dfd的事？  
reus21 ：老天，他俩现在可真是论坛红人啊。  
marcool_rads ：名字酷毙了伙计，受宠若惊哈  
marcool_rads ：为你对马可罗伊斯的深爱点个赞哈哈哈哈  
kick3r ：blau有一段时间没上论坛了，同时dfd似乎也潜水了好久  
iceicebasti ：我记得他们提到过说要面基来着  
messimessy ：庆幸他俩都不像是杀人犯吧，否则现在咱们该担心其中哪个已经暴尸荒野了，或者更糟糕，两个一起  
marcool_rads ：所以他们一个是沙尔克一个是多特？  
eis_schmelzer ：没错，虽然在两支球队比赛时他们从没出现过，但是的，他们是球迷  
eis_schmelzer ：blau比赛时总有工作要做，可太奇怪了，谁会在周六晚上上班？？  
hummelsandbees ：太好笑了，dfd基本上也总是缺席  
admin_m ：他的确  
11vs11 ：blau总没完没了的谈论马茨-胡梅尔斯的头发，老天爷，这可是我最喜欢的部分了，无比怀念他们的日常掐架。

*************

那场说不清楚成功还是失败的间谍游戏的五天后，马可觉得注册任意球论坛这主意真是赞透了的明智，marcool_rads这个用户名也好极了。

在网络上盯梢如同在现实世界里一样困难，所以当然，马可再次呼唤他的超级英雄马里奥来拯救自己。

现下，马可正拿着笔记本盯着浏览器上的论坛内容，耳朵同时听着电话另一头马里奥的大嗓门。

“我仍然不觉得这是什么大事，马可！我的意思是，咱们和队友一起玩过多少次了，不就是个真心话大冒险么，不过就是让人亲亲摸摸而已，见鬼，我记得有一次托马斯是不是要求你和马茨法式热吻来着？嗯..我觉得那个也没什么大不了的。”

马可被取悦了，他呻吟着哼哼了一声，笑起来。

“问题是，接吻的是本尼和马茨，他俩和简奥斯丁小说里的男女主角有什么区别？他们都为对方神魂颠倒多久了，也许马茨不记得了，但本尼可是清醒着的，在那些拥吻共舞之后，嗯哼，我总算明白问题所在了。”

“马茨就从没给你说过？”马里奥不敢置信。

“我真诚的认为他根本就不记得，那家伙绝对醉断片了。”

“那论坛上的故事和他们有什么关系？”

“这就是你告诉我的另一件事了，你说本尼经历了一些为难的状况然后匿名注册了某个球迷论坛，对吧？这就是让我圣光普照天使高歌的原因了。”

马可开始非常详细的为马里奥科普马茨在论坛上经历的一切。

听完整个故事，马里奥对此的唯一评论是，“你猜怎么着，这基本和Judge Joan上的剧情没区别，就是那集少女面基遭遇杀人犯那段。”

马可毫无廉耻的把这当作对他的赞扬，“我知道，对吧？真高兴你也这么说，我阻止过马茨可对方毫不领情。”

马茨必须对他感恩戴德，马可想，我曾如此努力想要避免马茨被孤零零的，只能带着装有本尼照片的小盒子被埋进棺材里面啊，感慨着，手里不慢的打开更多选项卡，然后马可发现想要查询dfd的所有发言是个不可能完成的任务。

他的怀疑全部指向一个结果，逆推来看，所有线索都被串联上了。

马茨同时爱上了b_blau和本尼，本尼和马茨在聚会的时候一直没放下过手机，为b_blau留的球票有人认领没人看球同时本尼在球场，马茨去约会的时候，见到的却是本尼。

马可都要为自己的伟大发现感动了，他真是个天才！这种时刻必须要庆祝，马可赶紧给马里奥发了一个视频申请，让他们两个快乐的脸隔着手机屏幕被留存在摄像头下。

“咱们必须得帮忙，否则他们自己走到一起起码要等再得一次四星世界杯那么长。”

*************

marco ：黄蓝任务行进中/蓝色已经搞定  
mario ：你能用正常点儿的话来表达么  
marco ：好吧，‘撮合马茨和本尼’任务进展顺利/我已经把本尼捆在我的衣柜里了   
mario ：虽然你的计策缺乏说服力，但我相信你能行  
marco ：唔，亲爱的，他俩都有语死早的毛病，必须得让他们把话说清楚，我打算威胁如果不来上一发就不放他们出来  
mario ：在衣柜里？！  
marco ：没有实践，没有发言权  
marco ：当然如果真的地方不够，一个吻也是可以的

*************

一边刷新论坛一边看着情景剧时，马茨突然接到马可的信息。

from marcool rads ：我需要你帮忙挪一下家具  
to marcool rads ：不能叫凯文帮忙吗？  
from marcool rads ：不，把屁股从沙发上挪开，早晚有一天你得变成孤僻冷淡的只能陪猫玩儿的老太太   
to marcool rads ：这话太恶心人了，好吧，等等就到

放下电话后马茨一边关掉电视一边嘴里不停抱怨，然后从沙发上站起来，他都懒得去斟酌要不要看看发型是不是合适，去马可家而已，在他看来自己怎么样都无所谓。

在开车的过程中，电台里传来的歌声让他精神了一些，不过等他按响马可家的门铃时，马茨开始为自己的命运就是要被马可折腾这项事实郁闷。

马可打开门后送上一个漂亮过头的笑脸，用肩膀撞了撞马茨，抓着对方就往屋里拖，这在马茨看来简直就是亮起警戒标志的另一种做法了。

“嘿，真高兴你能来！”马可说的满是客气好像他给出过其他选择似地。

“家具在我的卧室里。”马可立即补充道，用来阻止马茨的任何表示。

一路推着马茨往他的卧室挪，马可没给马茨任何反应的时间就一个动作——

有谁能想到会发生这种事！马可竟然会把他推到衣柜里锁起来！还把钥匙丢到门外！

“草！”这都是些什么操蛋事儿啊？！

 

衣柜很大，但也很难有足够空间在里面移动，马茨艰难的从口袋里把手机掏出来，划开屏幕。

屏幕上微弱的光照亮小小的空间，上面一排挂好的衣服，一些被垒起来的盒子，还有——

还有一脸听天由命的赫韦德斯。

本尼摇了摇头，给对方一个紧张的讪笑，他正用一个特别不舒服的姿势弯曲着，和马茨被马可的衬衫隔在两边，虽然其实他们之间并不存在多少空余空间。

“嗨！”本尼好像没注意到眼下超现实的情形，不过的确，因为他们是被马可锁在马可的衣柜里的。

马茨只想知道本尼是怎么被诱拐过来的。

“这有一些食物，以防，我觉得事实上你们肯定会用超多时间，因为你们已经用了太多，好像有一百年那么久！”马可的声音从柜子外传进来，一秒之后，一些看起来扁平的东西从衣柜下方的小缝隙里被推进来。

马茨想要去接，过程中差点不小心击中本尼，然后他终于把那东西捡起来。

一包切片意大利腊肠，还真是谢谢了啊。

“你们玩的开心，说清楚了就给我打电话，或者接吻也行！别装的好像受害者似地，你们清楚这是怎么回事，defensefordortmund还有b_blau！”马可兴高采烈的嚎叫道，让他们可以清楚的听到对方是怎么一路离开房间的。

 

马茨开始使劲撞击柜门，用尽全力只差没撞上自己的脸，但本尼抓住他的手腕示意他停下。

“这没用，相信我，我困在这里快有一个小时了，我试过所有办法就只差干脆把柜子摇倒，我可不想把自己摔死在这。”

“一个小时？！马可到底什么毛病？我见他干过不少奇葩的事儿但这个——我都不知道这个到底是什么，我们真的该谈谈？”

本尼哀怨的悲鸣，低头看着自己的手指，“我想他是知道世界杯庆功宴后我们亲热的事了。”本尼的声音很平静，但马茨不得不一再在自己脑子里重播对方的话，好确保他没有听错。

“...我们，亲热？”马茨又重复了一遍，他很惊讶自己对这件事本身一点都不震惊但，但他对自己竟然不记得这件事充满愤怒。他从没觉得那会儿自己竟然会醉到连这么重要的是事都不记得的程度！

“那是个真心话大冒险，”本尼说，“但我没想到那会让一切都见鬼的糟透了，知道最糟糕的是什么吗？我他妈的竟然想要再来一次。真的很抱歉。”

“所以这才是你不再联系我的原因。”

本尼伤心的点点头，突然这一切开始变得有意义了，“这也是我为什么开始去网上和人聊天，就是马可刚刚提到的defensefordortmund还有b_blau。”本尼简单补充道，“b_blau就是我的用户名，这很可悲，我知道。”

马茨心跳骤停，有一会儿，他连思考的能力都消失掉，然后一切都狂风暴雨的好像打破了堤坝一样开始冲刷他的头脑。

fuck,fuck,fuck！他想起他们在论坛上的对话，那些深夜闲聊，所有关于b_blau的那些线索，比赛时的票，约会那天的电影院..这是个多荒谬的想法，一个多难以置信的巧合，但又比他生命中经历过的一切都合情合理，马茨在想他之前到底得有多瞎啊！

该死的马可，马茨看向本尼，正歪着头看着他的人，因为他的沉默而满脸慌乱，那神情是如此的可爱，让马茨的心脏狠狠跳动起来。

“该死的马可”，马茨重复了一遍后猛的弓起膝盖把马茨推倒在衣柜门上吻上去。

在这样狭小的地方接吻又混乱又尴尬，马可的衬衫不停在他头上扫来扫去，他不得不浪费一只手扒开只用另一只手托起本尼的脸，但这吻和他想象的一样完美无缺。

当他们的嘴唇黏到一起时，本尼僵了一下，但随后他立刻就张开嘴迎接马茨的舌尖，口中漏出一阵沙哑的喘息，他是如此饥渴于此，双手深深插进马茨的头发里，像是要把对方拉进自己的身体。

当肺部的空气燃尽，马茨稍微让他们分开一些，他都没发现因为扭曲的姿势自己快要抽筋的事实，当手机上蓝色的光照亮本尼潮红的面颊，衣柜里稀薄的空气让马茨汗津津的大口大口喘着气。

“我就是defensefordortmund。”

本尼的目光好似要吞了他，马茨知道如果是，这一定是个糟糕透顶的笑话，所以在本尼勉强自己假装爆笑之前他继续说道，“我在任意球论坛注册，我们开始争论越位，我威胁要去揍你然后我写了个超过一千字的关于贝克汉姆肌肉的论文，你向我调情然后我也开始挑逗你，现在我明白你不在沙尔克比赛时出现的原因了，因为你正在球场上踢球，上周见到你后我还继续等约会对象我简直就是个傻瓜，这些事实如此明显就连马可都他妈的看得出来，这件事里我一直在投入的对象从来就只是你。”

本尼的表情好像在说马茨刚刚告诉他国际足联是光照会的下属组织似地，这让马茨开始担心他是不是又搞砸了，然后就听见本尼爆发出一阵猛烈过头的爆笑，夸张的几乎要把头撞到挂杆上。

“哦，见鬼，”他边笑边把马茨抱进怀里，“我简直不敢相信我们浪费了几乎所有时间挑逗对方而无视对方其实就在身边的事实。”

马茨迟疑的点了点头，咬住下唇想，这绝对是他遇到过的最坏同时也是最好的事情。

“我真的太喜欢你的小卷毛了。”本尼呢喃着，手指意有所指的在马茨的发丝间摩挲。

“我知道..”马茨轻喘着，然后让他们再次投入到甜美的热吻之中。

 

当他们喊马可时，马可正举着电话收集他们的接吻的声音以作为证据，等马可打开柜门，脸上的表情几乎可是说是暴躁了。

“你们俩。”马可竖起手指比向马茨和本尼，“可以从我的房子里滚出去了，我刚刚输了50欧，就因为你们不能该死的多亲热五分钟！”

电话里飘来一阵模糊的笑声，马茨都不需要请个灵媒就知道那绝对是马里奥。  
本尼的手指在马茨衬衫里滑动，这让马茨再一次和本尼吻到一起（好像他们已经在自己家了一样），马可的抱怨被两个人彻底当成了背景音乐。

“想离开这吗？”

本尼露齿一笑，点头。

只当没听到马可紧随其后的喊叫‘难道不该对我说声谢谢吗？！’乘着晚霞远去，这是他们应得的，所以他们这么做了。 

 

*************

defensefordortmund ：快看马茨推上发的新照片，链接  
reus21 ：伙计你回归啦！最近干什么去了？  
defensefordortmund ：记得我那梗吗，开车去某人家什么的那个，我去了，然后一系列狗屎一样的故事。  
baronbasti ：马茨的照片怎么了，耶稣基督啊老天爷！本尼和马茨！！uvu  
regiosamos ：马茨看上去又变成帅哥样了  
b_blau ：哈，马茨-胡梅尔斯一点都不帅  
defensefordortmund ：你一个小时前可不是这么说的  
defensefordortmund ：无所谓了，我觉得吧，赫韦德斯应该去报名一个烹饪课程，否则恐怕烤个面包都能引起火灾。  
b_blau ：嗯..他已经改变了(我必须指出本尼绝对是个烹饪大师，同时烤面包根本算不上烹饪)  
defensefordortmund ：往好的地方改变？ ;)  
b_blau ：必须的  
oezily ：有人觉得眼睛疼吗  
marcool_rads ：你们两个陷入爱河的小混蛋，我快得糖尿病了！  
marcool_rads ：/听到呕吐的声音没

 

完结


End file.
